His Lips
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ace hasn't been able to draw his attention away from that kiss. It was merely to entice the woman they were with, but now... It felt like so much more. Now those delicious lips have found his again with passion. How far will it lead them? Ace's POV;; ThatchAce;; Rated M for sexual content and vulgar language used in soem areas;; OneShot


**A/N:: This was actually a request from mamc97nolongeranonymous at the beginning of this month. I feel so horrible that I forgot about this request!**

**Forgive me!**

**Well, it's _short_, but I kind of wanted to just show you lemony goodness (and some humor) without a long plot in the beginning. **

**I really hope this satisfies everyone and the person who requested it!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**His Lips**

It was known that Thatch was a ladies man, or womanizer as the women put it. No surprise there at all when you see him flirting with the nurses. For a while, I joined him on flirting and sometimes scored with a woman for the night. We never put it past us on anything we do, but… this was a little confusing.

Thatch's lips were pressed against mine in a mind blowing kiss.

Only once have we kissed before and that was because we were having a threesome with this woman from a brothel (protection provided, surprisingly). At some point she demanded we give her a little 'show' before we could get down to business on her. We agreed, not thinking too much about it. Whoa, was I wrong on thinking it was going to be okay.

It was beyond okay because I had never felt that way before from a kiss. After that, I could not bring myself to kiss anyone and just had sex with them for a while. My passion for women began to soften to the point that I would not lay them. Everyone thought I became sick, and so did I since I was womanizer number two on this ship; right behind Thatch of course. But I knew I wasn't sick when I realized I just wanted to feel _his lips_ again and more than just once more time. I wanted to feel it over and over and over again. So much more that I would be bruised from it.

"Thatch?" I asked when lips pulled away from mine and was surprised when there was only a hint of alcohol, not enough to make him completely drunk.

"I've wanted to do this." He mentioned before we gazed to the side to see a few crewmates stumble past the intersection towards the deck with more bottles in hand. Standing out here in the hallway was hazardous and a potential death wishes if caught. The crew never showed their take on homosexuality and I did not want them to witness it.

"Mmnn," a moan vibrated through my throat as hands grasped my ass cheeks firmly with lips to my ear.

"Let's go to your room." The husky voice let out and I shudder go through my body.

Kami, _those lips_ could let out the best sounds.

"Come on." A hand found mine as he pulled away and began dragging me behind him to my room where no one went into; unless the ship was under attack. It did not take long to find my room and I was not treated gently as my back found the bed. Lips pressed harshly to mine with hands lining my sides to have thumbs on my nipples. A gasping moan left me and allowed his tongue to dive in to play with mine.

My mind felt fuzzy as he continued to kiss me and tug off my pants. This surprised me greatly, especially now that my hand tugged on his shirt to get it off with help from him. A smile of happiness was on him as the shirt found the floor where my pants took residence. My heart fluttered when seeing the smile his lips portrayed as they soon found my chest.

"Ace…" My name left him as I soon felt a moan roll on my tongue and my head fall back. Hands rubbed my length as I felt shivers run along my spine from the electrifying feeling it gave me. No woman has made me feel this good before and it made feel upset that I have missed out on something like this. My boxers still held onto my hips as he had only freed my erection and I felt the unfairness. Groans left me as teeth tugged at a perked nipple with blazing amber eyes at me.

"Th-thatch…" I whispered his name as I didn't like the teasing he was conducting. A chuckle left him as he pulled away with a grin down at me and playfulness sparkling in his eyes.

"You were never one to be patient." A pout left me when he spoke out before he pulled away completely and tugged on his pants. "Where do you keep lube?" He asked as I felt myself blush at the sight of him standing at attention with pearls of pre-cum showing.

"Dr-drawer…" The stutter left me after sitting up with eyes gazing away with lips licking dried lips and he looked to where my shaky finger pointed. A grin stayed on him as he opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle and made his way over.

"Oh, these need to go." Hands tugged at my boxers and soon had me fully exposed. Heat filled me to its extent and I had to control myself from setting a fire. "You're not going to set me on fire are you?" He asked in curiosity as I noticed my shoulder flickering lightly. My lips trembled as I wasn't sure what to answer with because…

I've never felt this aroused before.

"Good thing I thought this through. Hold on." He crouched down to his pants and began taking this ring thing out. The grin made my nervous flutters fade in my stomach, but they would only travel to make my heart thump faster. "Put this on your wrist." He told me and I grabbed it only to feel my body feel heavy and weak. "I know it makes you feel weak, but until you control your power you wear it." Flusters return as he implied we would do this again some other time. The bracelet found my wrist with a click to the clasp and that's when hands grasped under my knees, pulling me fully on my back. "How impatient are you?"

"Sh-shut up." I told him before feeling something slick between my butt cheeks. A shudder left me before gasping as I felt something slip in with a wiggle. It sent a slight pinch of pain, but it was merely there as discomfort overpowered it. Lips pressed to my chin as he nibbled lightly in comfort as he continued to stretch me with his finger being joined by another. My breathing began to pick up again as I panted out with gasps when he rubbed along areas that felt good. _Those lips_ nipped at my sensitive spots I never knew I had and sucked on them too.

"I can't wait to feel you." He whispered into my ear hotly as I felt his erection slide against mine briefly. The image from viewing him earlier made me gulping before groaning when fingers disappeared. Amber eyes viewed down at me as he still held that joyous face and let lips find mine. "You have to stay relaxed." He whispered against mine and I knew that line all too well. It was something I had used on women when they were virgin tight.

"Th-thatch, what if it doesn't fit—nnngghff!" A whimpering groan caught in my throat as I bit my bottom lip tightly.

"Kami, Ace… relax… it will fit, just relax your damn muscles." The curse came from him as he groaned deeply with me able to see his face. It was contorted up like he was in pain and I began to realize that my tension was strangling his cock. Deep breaths left me as I tried to calm myself and stay calm as he began to slide in more. Groan sand whimpers left me as he entered my virgin hole and I began to wonder if this is what women felt their first time. "See?" He asked as he rested against me with pants leaving my lips from trying so hard not to tense around him. The feeling of being full was wavering through me and it brought slight discomfort with the tingle of pain. Wiggles left me at the feeling and I heard him chuckle deeply. Lips pressed to my cheek as I felt him shift his knees and then my hips were grabbed.

"Th-Thatch?" I asked as I felt him slide out of me before he began to thrust in. Gasping groans and moans left me as the feeling felt weird, but in a good way. Hands grabbed my sheets as he pressed harshly into me with harsh thrusts as I noticed he shifted to aim differently. My body trembled before arching as a loud, throaty moan left me when he hit something inside of me. "Mmmnnhhaa~!" Moans kept falling from my lips as he continued to thrust against the spot that drove me wild.

My body felt on fire and luckily I had the bracelet on, or I would be on fire at this very moment. Yelps of pleasure left me as I tried to gasp in some air, but he did not let up. Boiling in the pit of my stomach had my eyes rolling to the back of my head before I bucked against him. My release had me seeing white as the pleasure blinded me and was egged on by his hips slamming into me. A gasping moan left him as I knew my muscles tightened and he had been on edge. My legs trembled beside his hips before wrapping around his waist in a death grip as I finished completely with a moan of his name. As I did, Thatch gasped lightly before releasing into me and I shuddered at the feel. The body collapsed upon me in exhaustion and I groaned at the dead weight plus him sliding out. He chuckled before shifting to the point we both rolled to our sides.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." He admitted to me with burning amber eyes staring at me and his lips…

_His __**lips**_ held a grin as he held the full truth on the matter.

"Seems like you felt the same?" A blush flashed onto my face at the mention of our activities and how I did not resist one bit. The chuckle left him and filled me with warmth at the sound of it. "Well, now I don't have to find anyone anymore…" A thumb found my cheekbone as his hand cupped my face and I felt shy at the matter.

"What about the nurses?"

"Couldn't bring myself to forget about you and that kiss we shared." Lips pressed chastely against mine as he kept full eye contact. These lips never left my mind that day and being able to have them now brought joy and I am became ecstatic when I began to realize I could have them as mine alone.

"How cute." A jolt went through before a hand waved out for a blanket and I felt one get tugged over us.

"izo, that isn't funny!" I shouted up before turning my head back to look and the man smirked. "How the hell did you open the door without us hearing?!"

"Roughly when you moaned his name in release, beautiful scene I might say." My whole body heated in embarrassment before hiding against Thatch with the blanket over me. He saw us… oh my Kami.

"What is it, Izo?"

"Well, I came down after noticing you two sneak off down the hall into the room. Good thing too, because Marco was heading here to tell Ace that Pops wanted to see him and if I saw Thatch to tell him the same thing." The man explained and was clearly still amused at the fact he walked in on us.

"Alright, give us a minute."

"I guess since I have already given you ten to finish." A giggle left him before closing the door with laughter howling from him in a feminine manner.

"I don't want to come out." I told him as I was still embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Izo was the one who told me I should take a step." My eyes met amber ones as he was relaxed against his hand that was propped up by his elbow. "In a way, he helped so don't go and get mad at him." The pout left me as he told me that.

"He didn't have to walk in on us." I whined before he shifted and lips pressed to mine.

"Sorry, I forgot to lock the door." A grin was on him and I smiled in a shy manner at the thought of us being together more often. "Let's go see what Pops wants." He mentioned with a nudge and I shifted before a snort left him. "You… you might have to wear a shirt." The words left him and I looked to his sunken in lips with my mind ticking.

_Ding._

"Thatch!" I shouted at him as I couldn't believe he left hickeys. I didn't even want to see them I felt so embarrassed! Now how was he going to explain them?! No doubt everyone knew where the nurses were during the celebration for one of the crew member's birthday.

"It's okay…" Lips pressed to my shoulder as he stared up at me with a sheepish grin. "I will not deny the marks because now I can have some of them back down, like a certain blonde bird." Surprise jolted through me at the thought of Marco having a crush on me. "Ace is mine now." Arms had me around the waist with _those ever so tempting lips_ drawing me near for that delectable taste of spices and whiskey. I won't ever be able to keep my mind off these lips now that I have them to myself.


End file.
